Children who grow up in high-risk environments, such as impoverished neighborhoods characterized by chronic exposure to crime and violence, are at particular risk for development of both behavioral and emotional problems. In the U.S., a correlation frequently has been found between ethnic minority status and the likelihood of living in such high-risk environments, which suggests that assessment of psychological problems for ethnic minority children is particularly important. However, the validity of psychological assessment instruments for ethnic minorities is unclear. Overall, the proposed study seeks to examine the cultural validity of the Child Behavior Checklist, by employing an Item Response Theory analysis to determine differential functioning in both the items and scales for African-American versus Euro-American children. Specifically, the Differential Functioning of Items and Tests (DFIT) Framework will be used to conduct a secondary analysis on Fast-Track data to assess measurement bias for African-Americans and Euro-American children. Using a mixed model approach to Hierarchical Linear Modeling, contextual factors (e.g., SES, neighborhood, parenting beliefs, and values) will be related to measurement bias for traits showing significant bias to determine the ecological elements that may underlie differential responding for African-Americans versus Euro-Americans. In addition to assessing the cultural validity of a specific assessment instrument (the CBCL), the proposed project will help to increase our understanding of (a) how the unique context of African American families may result in different conceptionalizations of what behaviors are considered problematic, and (b) cultural variability in the interpretation and expression of psychopathology for young children. Findings from this study will have implications for future improvement of psychological assessments and appropriate placement and treatment of African-American children as well as other ethnic minorities.